Everything's mysterious- Book 2 in the everything saga
by KatrinaShadowWinter
Summary: Kathy is back for another adventure packed year! Follow her on her hunt out the heir of Slytherin in the chamber of secrets. Spoilers alert- will not make sense unless you have read book 1- Everything's new.
1. Fun!

''Fred get back here with my sunglasses!'' I shout, holding a muggle water gun- a super soaker-in the local park.

''What If I say no?''

''Then I'll run you down until I can catch you!'' I say.

''Filch has tried it many a time!'' He calls, a muggle family run into the park and it slowly fills up (The park).

''Well lucky for you I'm Kat not Filch!'' I shout at him, running out onto the field.

''You do sound like him at them moment!''

''Well, I will catch you.''

''Kathy- you're not used to running around a castle!''

My adopted brother heard me.

''You live in a castle?!''

''My boarding schools a castle- pretty awesome hey?'' I laugh, he starts running with me. Thing is I am now okay with running this far as all last year I got used to running from the great hall to the Ravenclaw top dormitory. I'm starting to get to Fred now and he's panting and looking on the edge of giving up. I squirt the water gun and hit him. ''Oh yes!'' I cry and he finally gives up- we're both panting after ten minutes of flat out sprinting. He holds a super soaker too- I lent him Kean's- and it turns out to be a flat out water fight.

''I'll win.''

''No I will.'' I argue back.

''I'm a Gryffindor; it's natural to be scared.''

''How?! I was nearly placed into Gryffindor! I'm an awesome Ravenclaw!''

''I'm still going to win though.''

''Being a Gryffindor doesn't change the odds.'' I challenge and grab his water gun and do a double squirt whammy. Kean's laughing his head off- he really doesn't understand.

George runs onto the field and gives me a hug. I laugh and lift my feet off the floor. Then put them back on. Us four walk into the park and everyone looks at us- mainly because there's two red haired identical twins and we're all soaking from a water fight. I place the water guns on a patch of grass and race to one of the swings, both the twins beat me. There's no more swings.

''Really?!'' I laugh.

''Uh huh!''

''Don't laugh!''

''And don't blow anything up!'' Shouts that kid who used to bully me. I turn to face him.

''I will.'' I say and walk back over to the twins. He follows. He seems to have a gang.

''Look! Spider!'' I shout and he turns and I chuckle.

''Freak.'' He says. I grab a super soaker and pull the trigger and the battery powered water pistol soaks him to the skin.

''That's what you get for messing with the one and only Kat.'' I say. I feel brave now I have secret weapons.

''That's not funny!'' He says, wiping his forehead and I snigger. ''This will be funny.'' He says, his gang of eight cracking their knuckles and moving forward. Fred and George see my distressed expression.

''Don't punch me or I will punch you back.'' I sneer and he throws a punch. Fred and George walk over.

''Get off our sister.'' They demand. The gang backs off.

''Their your brothers?''

''Yep. I have six brothers including them.'' I say.'' All older than me.''

The bully looks worried.

''See you then.'' He says and run's off.

''Thanks Fred, George.'' I say and hug them. Our water fight starts again.

After a day of water fights and lots of mucking about we shadow walked into the Weasley's kitchen- to be greeted by Mrs Weasley's shrieks.

''What have you been doing?! Your drenched!''

''Water fights mum relax.'' George sniggers, he's done it.

''RELAX?! YOUR SOAKED! WHAT IF YOU CAUGHT A COLD?!''

''Please Molly, we only used water guns to try and catch each over and get each over soaked. It's kinda the aim of the game.'' I say, nodding.

''Aren't guns the things that muggles use to try and kill each over?!''

''Water guns shoot streams of water instead of bullets!'' I say.

''Okay. I'm Fine! If I were you I'd get a little dryer as I will not be very happy if my house has pools of water all around. I mean if Gilldory Lockhart saw this tip then he'd be up with a solution instantly- you on the other hand- don't seem to care! '' She says. Last time we just went straight to dinner and got everywhere soaked. We forgot! We dry ourselves off and Fred and George let me and Ron into a plan.

''Harry's not replying to any of our letters.''

''I notice.'' I say.

''So, we've decided to rescue him. Are you coming?''

''Uh- okay- when?''

''Tomorrow night.''

''How?!'' I yelp.

''Dad's flying car.''

''What?! I thought that was more Chitty Chitty bang bang than magic?!''

''What's Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?''

''An old fashioned muggle television program.'' I say. They laugh. ''So your using Arthur's flying car, has it got invisibility on it?''

'' Yeah.''

''What? That was a joke!'' I laugh. They smirk.

''Cool isn't it?''

''That's awesome.'' I say.

''Yeah and we need to use your pranking skills more; we achieved near to no pranks last year. Percy's yet to get you back.''

''Oh yeah.'' I giggle.

The next day goes fast, We all muck around in the park again, it's a cloudy cool summers day and no muggles are nearby or watching so I use a couple of elemental powers in the water fights. It's now the evening and we're about to do the car thing. I say goodnight to Mrs Weasley and creep into Ron's bedroom.

''Hey Ron.'' I whisper.

''Hey Kat, we're about to get Harry. We're climbing out the window and meeting Fred and George by dad's muggle garage thing.''

''Your dad is mad about muggles?'' I ask, mind you I'm never near him so I don't particularly know him.

''Yeah, crazy about 'em!'' Ron laughs. I chuckle.

''Let's go.'' I say.

''How are we going to go about this?'' Ron asks.

''Jump out the window un-attentively and hope that Molly isn't watching?'' I suggest, giggling. Ron shakes his head grinning. I can't contain my excitement. I love rebelling- don't know why- it just feels _right_. I would've never been able to rebel if I was a muggle. At least I'm comfortable in this awesome new world.

''Not a great idea.'' He chuckles quietly. I sigh.

''Of course!'' I laugh then run into my room. My adventure set! I grab the hooks and the harness. I call Fred and George and their already at the bottom of our window. I fix the permanent metal hook to Ron's window ledge and throw the end of a rope down to Fred and George. I slide on the harness and fix the hooks and Carrabin's to me. I put on a crash helmet for extra safety. I attach the rope to the metal hook and Fred and George pass up rope so I can abseil down. I can't abseil. I slink. _Slinking_ is where you half crawl down the vertical wall, half abseil. It's rather fun. Then I get to the bottom and land with a light tap on the ground. They snigger as I climb out of the gear and quietly lob the equipment to Ron. He follows my example but abseils not slink.

''That looked so awesome. We just crept downstairs and opened the door really quietly and bolted to the other side of the house. They snigger. I lob the equipment through the window again and I wave the window shut with wandless magic. I lock it so it's not suspicious. We creep around to the garage and open the creaky door. I wince at the loud creaks. We scramble into the car, I drive, Fred sit's in the front and Ron and George sit in the back. I pull out of the garage wildly as shriek and slam on the breaks. Everyone bursts into laughter. I wave the garage door shut and put my foot on the Ford Angelia's accelerator, I rev the engine and the car takes off! It's awesome. I press on the invisibility shield and a light feeling overcomes us. It's so amazing! I steer towards Little Whinging, Surrey. I shout out the window.

''To the most boring place on Earth! Four Pivet Drive!'' I laugh, Fred chuckles and puts a light arm around me. I pull up, floating outside Harry's window. Fred raps loudly on the window. I see Harry's horror struck face, that turns to delight and then disappointment. He points to the barred up windows. I gasp. ''No they haven't Harry?''

He opens the window. ''Yeah. They have.'' A mini uprising comes at this.

''That's unbelievable!'' Fred gasps.

''Those evil muggles.''

''That's just wrong, mate.'' Ron sniggers. I just hang half out the car window.

''Ron!'' Gasps Harry and presses his face up against the bars.

''Hang on.''

''We have a solution!'' Fred laughs in answer to George.

''We do?'' I ask.

''Remember we took a bit of rope?''

''Oh yeah!'' I laugh.

They attach it to the bars.

''Ready?'' I ask and rev the engine and drive away from the window. They come off and land noisily in the bush below. Ron hops out and climbs down the rope, he takes the rope off the bars and I help him back up again. Harry's window is now wide open and I scramble inside with Fred and George.

''Where are your magical equipment?'' I whisper, hearing a giant grunt from whatever beast sleeps next door.

''Downstairs locked in a cupboard under the stairs.''

''Kay.'' I say and pull a hair pin out of my locks to unlock the lock. ''Here, Fred.'' I say and give it to him; I have no idea how to unlock a door with a hairpin- I need to learn this.

''Beware- the bottoms stair's creaky.'' Harry warns.

''Thanks.'' I say in response. Fred and George creep ahead of me and unlock the cupboard. I catch his broom that they chuck at me. I also carry a small pile spell books, which balance precociously and totter on my open palms. I slide them into Harry's trunk. There's only a few for extra reading from the Hogwarts library- we've got to go to Diagon Alley yet. I think we're going tomorrow.

I slide the Nimbus two thousand into the Ford's open boot. I slam it and slide his trunk into the back. Harry clambers in and Harry's bird shrieks.

''Shut that bloody bird up boy!'' Somebody, who I assumed to be Uncle Vernon, barked.

The bird carries on screeching and Harry grabs Hedwig, when Harry's uncle storms in.

''Why is- Get back here boy!'' He shouts as Harry escapes. He slides through the window and Uncle Vernon grabs Harry's ankles. I rev the engine and pull away, Fred and George clutch at Harry's hands. Uncle Vernon flies out the window, let's go and lands on the bars in the rose bush below.

''Bye Loser!'' I chuckle as we speed through the sky.

''Mate! You look like you've been starved!'' Ron exclaims.

''You've been starved?!'' I demand, my eyes in front, I'm determined to NOT crash the car. Arthur Weasley would practically murder me.

''Well my food comes through the cat flap so I only get a limited amount.''

''What?!'' I shriek, looking back and I lose control of the car. We start plummeting down and then I grab the wheel and yank it the other way, lean back and pull the car back into a higher altitude. This was done to the sound of shouts and curses of shock. I chuckle. We land safely and oh. Brace yourself.

''Hello Mum! Nice night?'' George smiles brightly. She looks like she's going to murder all four of us, but not Harry. To be honest she looks a lot like a saber tooth tiger. She normally looks so caring and motherly. Okay so this is kinda scary.

''HOW DARE YOU! I EXPECTED MORE OF YOU FRED, GEORGE, RONALD AND KATRINA!'' She shrieks, then puts on a scarily calm voice, that's dangerously low and barley more than a whisper. ''No letter, no explanation, car gone, windows locked. HOW DARE YOU!'' She shrieks. I feel very ashamed. She marches us into the kitchen. ''What if someone saw you?! A muggle?!''

''Mum, it was at night and we had the invisibility booster on!'' Fred demands. Mrs Weasley's face turns into a very angry red one.

''Mum I'm just going to show Harry my room.'' Ron says cautiously and quietly.

''Oh yes Ron, Harry dear you can stay over the holiday's, you look like you've been starved, help yourself to some toast.'' She smiles warmly and then her scary expression returns in a flash.

''Sorry Molly.'' I say, I really am sorry.

''It's okay dear. It was Fred and George's idea after all.'' She says. There's no point lying. I put across a sorry expression to the twins and they nod back.

''Please may I go and see Ginny? I might welcome Harry as well.'' I say, starting to creep upstairs very slowly.

''Yes of course.'' She smiles again, her expression warping into a rather threatening one. She looks at Fred and George and I bolt upstairs. I hear more undistinguishable shouting from downstairs as I run and I burst into Ron's room.

''Welcome Harry!'' I laugh, he smirks at me and I run up and hug him. He strangely, hugs back. ''We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow!'' I laugh.

''Cool.'' He smiles, I release him, I glance out the window and see Fred and George de- gnoming the garden. I smell breakfast from downstairs. Dawn is breaking through the clouds and it finally reveals the sun, as bright as ever and boy do I feel like a Mugwire out of the Gremlin's. I and Harry bolt down stairs, unlike Ron, who is not as eager as us, who just drags his feet down the stairs.

''Come to de- gnome the garden?'' Mrs Weasley asks. I nod, Harry looks puzzled. ''Let's see what Lock hart has to say about it?'' She laughs.

''NO!'' Me and Ron gasp. Molly has been going on about Lockhart all summer and somehow I think she's developed a little bit of a crush on him. I look at Harry's thoroughly confused expression.

''Mum, fancies him.'' Fred sniggers as he walks in, holding a potato headed creature called a gnome, who I suspect is very dumb and the only thing which it knows is some excellent swear words. Well not excellent but you know what I mean.

''No I don't.'' She says, blushing a tomato red colour. Lockhart seems almost as arrogant as Malfoy! That's saying something. He's on the radio constantly! Blah, Blah, Blah, I'm amazing I got rid of the Waka Waka Werewolf, whatever that is! I did this I did that! I bet he did nothing of the sort; he wouldn't want to ruin his pretty boy looks. Not that he has any. She put's the book back on the bookshelf with a disappointed look on her face. I decide to teach Harry how to de-gnome my style.

''Right so Harry,''

''Yeah?''

''This is how to de-gnome a garden- they're very dumb so they'll keep coming up from their burrows to see what's going on. First grab the gnome by its legs, next, swing it around so it's really dizzy- like a lasso! Then release it!'' I say. ''Please allow me to demonstrate.'' I say and do what I say. I travels about ten metres over the fence- really not my greatest throw- I'm terrible at both throwing and catching. Harry does it the same way but throws it about twice as far over the fence as I do.

I hear Arthur Weasley enter his wife's territory; the kitchen.

''Do you think it would be right to charm muggle objects and put them in the garage?'' Molly questions.

''Well the things our lot have enchanted you wouldn't believe…''

''Like CARS for instance?'' She says and looks him in the eye. I keep myself hidden behind the back door a quickly stifle a giggle.

C-Cars, Molly dear?''

''Yes Arthur, cars imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it is take it apart and see how it worked when he was really enchanting it to fly.''

''Well he would be perfectly within his rights to do that as long as he didn't intend to fly it. But he should've told his wife the truth.'' He mumbles.

''You made sure there was a loop hole in that law.'' She accused.

''I'm sorry Molly dear.''

''No! The twin's and Ron flew over to Surrey in it and picked up Harry! Surrey Arthur!''

By this time all of us had de-gnomed the garden and listened in.

''How did it fly?!'' He asks. ''I mean that was wrong of you.'' He says. Molly forgives him and gives him a long hug. I walk into my bedroom and get bowled over by a mixture of red, brown and neon colours, Ginny Weasley!

''Gin Gin!'' I laugh.

''Kat Kat!'' She laughs. It's going to be Ginny's first year at Hogwarts.

''Don't call me Kat Kat.'' I say sternly.

''So don't call me Gin Gin.'' She finalises. We burst into laughter and start packing for Hogwarts. I get a letter from that strange owl.

_Dear Katrina,_

_All shall be revealed next year. _

I'm shocked. Huh? The owl flies away- It's written in curly slanted deeply pressed and ridged handwriting- much like my own.

Me and Ginny get to sleep, today was a long day; I had no sleep last night.


	2. Trouble always seems to find me

''DIAGON ALLEY!'' I'm woken by- why does everyone have to wake me up?

''No. I neeeeed sleeeep.'' I say, Shannon stands over me. ''Arrrgg! What the-?!''

''Molly invited me over! I get to go to Diagon Alley with you instead of the Malfoy's. I'm staying at yours for the night. I hate being stared at- apparently I look too much like my mother; she was a Death Eater.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' I say, shoving my head under my pillow and Ginny opens the curtains.

''WAKE UP!'' Fred and George shout, scrambling onto my bed, from my ladder, they start jumping on it and they run out the room. I will get them for that. I get changed but then they start teasing me about my colour changing eyes. I'm fully dressed and I've had breakfast.

''I will get you for that!'' I shout and run after them. They chuck some Floo powder into the fire and shout Diagon Alley. I dive in and chase them through the Leaky Caldron. I see Malfoy and his father turn into Knockturn Alley. Knew his family was bad. I chase them into Zonko's joke shop.

''Please could I buy a couple of mega water bombs?'' I ask.

''Yeah! Of course- They fill up with water as soon as you hold the in your hand- they're the same size as a regular sized bucket. They give out five times as much water though.'' The male shop assistant sniggers.

''Okay! Thank you!'' I laugh and hand him sixteen sickles. I prance out the shop and take a balloon out the pack and hurl it at them. They didn't see me. I laugh and pinch some Floo Powder, that I saved and put in my pocket, into the fire. The flames glow emerald green.

''The Weasley's!'' I gasp and swallow a mouthful of ash. I choke on it as I fall out of the fire. Fred and George step out soaked. They look at me funnily and go and get changed. I laugh and go to Mrs Weasley. Harry's with Ron, who is with his mother.

''Hey Harry!'' I say. Ginny walks in and drops the teapot she's holding and it smashes loudly on the floor.

''H- H- Hello H- Harry.'' She stutters, smiling, she brushes the tea pot up quickly and run's out. I run out after her. She's crying. Shannon's smirking slightly.

''What's the matter Ginny?''

''F- First time I m- meet him, I make a fool out of myself!'' She cries. I give her a hug.

''It's fine! You only _fancy _him.'' I say.

''Fine then, I do.'' She says, clearing herself up.

''So get out there and be brave, bold and stand up for what's right!'' I laugh, standing up. ''I know inside there somewhere there's an amazingly confident girl, who loves to talk, and everyone knows as the bubbly girl called Ginny!'' I say, hand on my heart and bent down to a sitting down Ginny.

''Your good at prep talks.'' She laughs. I shrug my shoulders. I put electric shock on- obviously nightcore- I just bounce on my bed to the beat. I then grab my duvet and a sleeping bag and lay it down on the floor, I lay my duvet on top. I urge Ginny to do the same. We fold the duvet over to it covers us.

''Right, hold the sides of the sleeping bag and the duvet.'' I say.

''Yeah?''

''And PUSH YOURSELF OFF!'' I exclaim in a dramatic voice. The Weasley's staircase is awesome to do this on! Shannon walks into my room and prepares the sofa to sleep on.

''Ah! This is so fun!'' She laughs I end up tolling down the stairs and knocking Fred over.

''I- I- I'm S-Sorry!'' I laugh as I can't speak for laughing too much. As I stand up Ginny tumbles into me, who knocks Fred over, who tumbles into George, who tumbles into Percy, who is reading a book. What a surprise! I hear Percy's wail of being knocked over.

''SORRY!'' Ginny shouts throughout the whole house.

''What is happening?!'' Molly Weasley asks, coming inside the lounge and run's up to the staircase. ''What in Merlin's beard, is going on?''

''We're in the house- Not Merlin's beard.'' George smugly adds. I laugh.

''No seriously!''

''Me and Ginny were playing tumble downstairs in a duvet and sleeping bag. It's rather fun!'' I laugh. ''Do you want to play?!'' I ask childishly. Everyone bursts into laughter.

Ron and Harry walk down- to see what the noise is.

''What the-?'' Ron says, he looks like he needs to go on . Me and Ginny beam at him.

''TUMBLE DOWNSTAIRS IN A SLEEPING BAG!'' We both shout in sync. ''JINX!''

''JINX!'' I beat her to it. She stays quiet and folds her arms. I laugh.

''We're going Diagon Alley tomorrow so get to bed now.''

''Fine.'' We all say and march up to bed.

''DIAGON ALLEY!'' Shouts Ginny and I laugh as I stretch and slink out of bed. I slide on a pair of high waist shorts and a nice owl top- another one from Christmas that my adopted parents gave me. I slide on my enlarged wedges- I made them bigger to fit my feet still. I keep my longish hair down in a side parting and brush it.

I run downstairs and burst into the kitchen. It's silent.

''Okay I'll stay quiet then.'' I say. I go back upstairs and sing out Alive by Natalie Grant. I get a round of applause from behind my door. I walk out and curtsy. I rush downstairs and chuck some floo powder into the fire. I see Shannon walk inside the lounge.

''D- Diagon Alley!'' I splutter, swallowing a mouthful of ash. Only I end up in an old shop, full of- dark magical objects. Harry spins in behind me. We nearly knock over a shelf. The door tinkles and I dive behind a cabinet. Harry dives in. I peek around the side and see Mr Malfoy and his son inside. I gasp and only the small snake seems to hear. He walks around the shop and cross my fingers and creep back around the cabinet. I happen to bump into him behind the cabinet.

''M- Malfoy.'' I stutter.

''Hello Cyrus.'' He sneers and looks at me. ''What are you doing here?!''

''I swallowed a mouthful of ash in the floo network and ended up here in- I don't know instead of Diagon Alley.'' I choke out.

''Ah. How's your filthy muggle family doing?''

''I have nothing to do with them.'' I state calmly.

''How's it going in that one roomed pigsty of a house. Or room should I say?''

''Fine.'' I spit ''House your bratty death Eater mother and father doing?'' I snap and punch him. ''That's for insulting my family.'' I snap and he creeps around the edge of the cabinet whimpering.

''We're going Draco.'' Says a cool, arrogant sneer of his father. He stands there and walks to the other side of the shop and distracts his father then winks at me sneakily, he then points to the fire. He's helping me?

I creep into the emerald flames again.

''Diagon Alley.'' I cough and appear in Gringotts. Mrs Weasley jumps out of her skin when she sees me.

''Oh Kathy! Where's Harry?''

To be honest I thought he was behind me. Fred and George run up to me and burst through the doors on Gringotts on the way.

''Where'd you end up?!''

''Borgin and Burkes- Knockturn Alley. ''

''Whoa! What was it like?!''

''Weird. I kinda felt unsafe but safe but not really comfortable if you know what I mean?'' I say this all really fast.

''No.'' They snigger. I just leave it. We walk into a bookshop- Flourish and Blotts and find a massive queue of middle aged witches. I read the nearest poster- _Gilldory Lockhart book signings. _

Oh great. I look at my list for books. All of Lockhart's books. Oh great- he's not going to be our professor, is he?

Harry walks in. Oh crap- big mistake. Everything goes silent.

''Harry Potter! The boy I've been waiting to meet since you defeated you know who! Come here my dear boy!'' Lockhart shouted and dragged Harry by the stall, Harry glows up red and tries to get away. ''Together you and I are worth the front page! What young Harry here did not know, was he and his little friends would be receiving my full works each! For absolutely free of charge!'' He drags Hermione, me and Ron over to Harry. Shannon smirks at me and stands by Mrs Weasley by the door. I see her disappear around the corner and hear her yelp. I put on my best disgusted face. I folded my arms and huffed. Lockhart threw several books at me- Oh, these are the books that I need- I need for Hogwarts. Oh no. ''And everyone will be pleased and very much excited that I will be taking up the defence against the dark arts post.''

''Oh Merlin's wand- how awful can my years at Hogwarts get?'' I groaned at Hermione, everyone looks at me. I didn't realise I had been talking so loud. She looks annoyed at me. We walk away.

''Personally I think he's amazing- look at all of the amazing things he's done!''

''What he says he's done.'' I say in defence.

''What's got your wand in such a twist?''

''Look over there.'' I sigh, face palming. Malfoy walks inside- the young one. I refuse to call him Draco.

''Bet you loved that, Potter, Granger and Weasley- more attention.'' He says, do us. He didn't say my name. Ron seems to have noticed.

''Why not Kathy?''

''Oh her? She didn't look happy about it at all.''

''Come on.'' Shannon moans and walks over, being dragged in by Narcissa.

''I'm sorry Narcissa I lied to you but really I'd prefer I went with the Weasley's.'' She moans again to her godmother.

''I don't want you mingling with such filth- Miss Cyrus is okay- we know her situation but no one else.'' She snaps quietly.

''Charming.'' I mutter quietly to myself. Malfoy shoots me a look of filth. I wrinkle my nose up. ''Can someone smell something to pure smelling in here? Maybe pure cow pat?'' I ask Harry. We burst into laughter.

''Maybe it's just him.'' Hermione adds, gesturing to Malfoy. I snigger quietly as the Weasley's and Malfoy's walk over, Fred and George pull me and Shannon out the shop from further humiliation. We walk into Zonko's joke shop and something furry pushes me over.

''DUSK!'' I laugh. Dusk had been running away regularly then appearing at odd places.

''Dusk!'' Fred and George sigh in relief. Shannon laughs and scoops her up and hug's her. Dusk obliges and snuffles into her shoulder then bounces onto me. We browse the shop.

''Fred! George! Look! Instant darkness powder! Also you see that?''

''Yeah?!'' They answer excitedly- I have been coming up with ideas for their dream joke shop.

''That is a pill that turns you into a lion. You could do canary creams- cream tea's that turn you into canary's!''

''Or biscuits- Canary custard creams!''

''That's even better! All in one bite!'' I laugh. We high five each over. I had a feeling I'd need some extra's this year. I walk into another shop and stock up on silver arrows. I see a black padded fabric arrow bag- mine's falling apart. Its glossy black and shines in the light; it has a shoulder strap so I can sling the sack of arrows over my shoulder and be able to move easily. I buy it for three galleons. I buy some Ravenclaw robes again and make jokes, with Shannon, about how slimy the Slytherin robes must be.

We get back to the Floo powder fireplace with huge smiles on our faces and Shannon disappears home, after finally grimacing about having to go back with the Malfoy's.

''I feel seriously sorry for you.'' I say as she disappears and she laughs in my face. I roll my eyes and disappear to the Weasley's again.

My summer holiday is so fun! I meet up with Shannon regularly and we see a few films in the cinema together. We go into town and we go to the beach with Fred and George by shadow walking. I see a few Muggleborn classmates in the muggle town in Newquay- where the awesome beach is.

That night we could visit Hermione's place- we meaning me and Dusk. I used Floo powder to transport me there.

''Hey Herm!'' I laugh, stepping out of the fireplace and shocking Mr and Mrs Granger out of their wits. ''Sorry, Mr and Mrs Granger.'' I say. ''I'm Katrina Cyrus- Hermione's best friend.''

They chuckle and welcome me warmly. Hermione hurtles downstairs and hugs me so tight I feel all the air leave me.

''Hey- H- Hermione.'' I choke. Ashe releases me and squeal's.

''Kathy! We're going to London!''

''Oh yeah!'' I laugh.

''To the London eye then we're going to the zoo and we're going to have lunch out!'' She laughs. I gasp and hug her. ''My parents are paying for you.''

''Oh wow! Thank you!'' I laugh and hurry into the lounge and give Mrs Granger a hug.

''Oh, It's okay dear, Have you been to the zoo before?''

''The biggest one I've been to is Paignton Zoo but that's it.'' I smile.

''That's good, let's go then!'' She laughs. I have twenty muggle pounds in my pocket.

We travel on a long journey in a car to the zoo and then get out. I see Mr and Mrs Dursley battling with their giant son, Dudley. I wave to Aunt Petunia. She doesn't seem to recognise me. I skip in with Hermione and Mr and Mrs Granger pay for us.

''So where should we visit first?'' I ask Hermione.

''The Lion's''

''The birds of prey.'' We both say our house emblems instantly. We chose to just follow the path anywhere. It takes us to the cheetah's.

''Hey cheetah.'' I laugh and it looks at me. It winks. ''You can understand me?'' I ask it- it nods.

''Some powerful witches or wizards have a special connection with the animal which is going to be their patronus.'' She murmurs. ''You must be very powerful she says and fiddles with the strap of her bag. I pull a camera out of mine and snap a few photos of the animal. It comes right up to the enclosure- there's a female in there as well. They both come up.

They roar at me- I understand. ''We want to be free, we can sense you uniqueness.''

''I don't know how.'' I say. ''I understand your will to be free.'' I say. The glass suddenly is not there and they jump through, not many people are there but the few who are yell, scream and run away. The cheetahs rub against me purring and then thank me.

''It's- it's okay!'' I whisper as they start bolting towards the Amazon- the place which they wanted to go. Mr and Mrs Granger look absolutely terrified.

''It's okay! Those animals were friendly. It's a type of magic that witches and wizards have. There's a spell that makes an animal protect them; they have a connection to that animal so they can talk to it.'' I whisper, shaking with laughter. They calm down and we look at the other parts of the zoo.

''Bye Kathy!'' Shouts Hermione as I wave and shadow walk, out of view, to the Weasley's house. I end up in the Weasley's kitchen and no surprise see Mrs Weasley there already. I creep up behind her, I make sure my footfalls are silent, my breathing still and my sense alert.

''Boo.'' I shout right next to her. She screams and whips around with her wand poised and in an attacking position.

''Merlin's beard you scared me!''

''Sorry Merlin's beard sounds ridiculous!'' I laugh, collapsing and clutching my side. I go into a ball and carry on laughing. Mrs Weasley carries on in the kitchen like this happens every day.

The few weeks we all play Quidditch and everything. Soon it was the morning of Hogwarts.


	3. Friends

''Honestly Fred, don't you ever grow up?'' I huff. Dusk jumps onto me then onto my case.

''No!'' He laughs and I chuckle back and haul my rather heavy bag downstairs. Dusk balances herself on top of the pile. We travel to kings cross station in the charmed Ford Angelia. The barrier stands, awaiting our arrival. I start to get impatient as muggles float around.

''That's it.'' I snap and, not listening to a word Molly says. I lean back against the barrier and fall back with my bright pink spotty trunks and fall into Blaise again.

''Hey there Kathy.'' He smirks and I give him a big hug. He's grown a lot over the last six weeks and he's now a foot taller than me. So is Malfoy. Oh great. Even Ron's taller than me! I feel so short. Ginny appears beside me, takes one look at my Slytherin friends. Looks at me, stifles a sob and run's into a compartment carrying a tattered black diary. I leap into the nearest compartment and find Shannon, Ginny and Padma all in a compartment. Ginny was sobbing and curled up next to Shannon. Dusk bounds over and gives her a huge lick like a cat.

''What's the matter Ginny?'' I ask and she takes one look at me and bursts into stifled sobs. Dusk whimpers and curls up under a chair.

''She doesn't want to be sorted into Hufflepuff.'' Shannon says, sadly.

I burst into laughter.

''Sorry but Ginny, the one who helps me prank everyone, be in Hufflepuff? Ridiculous.'' I smirk, she hugs me and stops snivelling. I could tell she was really nervous. ''Who wants to do karaoke?!'' I laugh and everyone agrees with me. We get a few complaints as I just randomly and purposely sing out of tune to annoy everyone. Yey! It works.

''Shut up!'' Groans several people from each side of our compartment. We actually sing karaoke and I didn't know Ginny was good at singing.

''Where is Ron and Harry?'' I ask, hanging out the window on the prefects orders. I see Harry and Ron driving the ford Angelia. I burst into giggles. ''I see your casually hanging around Harry!'' I shout, he hangs out the window.

''Definitely!'' He shouts, he must've fallen out as he was scrambling back into the car. I laugh and shake my head, then slouch back into my seat in my compartment. I run to the toilet to change into my robes, without bumping into anyone- which is unusual for me, but the way back didn't go like that.

''Ow!'' I exclaim as I run into someone. ''Sorry.'' I say with my head down.

''Mind where you're going.'' He sneers but stands in my path, the hallway is empty.

''Get out my way.'' I say, trying to shove past him, he's like a brick- he stands his ground and is a lot stronger than I expected him to be. He must've bruised my shoulder just my imitating a brick wall.

''Only if we're friends.''

''No way.'' I say, folding my arms. A prefect walks out a compartment. ''Malfoy, will you please get out of my way?''

''Not unless you say please.'' He smirks evilly. I smile fakely and sweetly at the same time.

''Please,'' I say in a small voice so he can barely hear me, ''GET OUT MY WAY!'' I shout and now I'm really irritated. I thought Abbey was good at annoying me. He steps back smirking and allows me past. How that boys mind works- I cannot fathom. I walk into my compartment and Ginny smiles and hug's me.

''I'm so going to get into Gryffindor, how you didn't I don't know?''

''The sorting hat was torn between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.'' I smile. She laughs and we sit down. Dusk bounds in after me and leaps under the seat again.

The rest of the train journey is pretty boring after Hermione walks in and starts droning on about work. I pretend to be fascinated but Shannon's giggling to Ginny about how you can always tell if I'm putting up a facade. We step off the train onto the platform and into a carriage, luckily it was empty and I read for the whole journey. It's so easy to get caught up in another characters world and problems than your own.

I could see the huge castle looming into view as my eyes averted up from my rather amazing book. I love Percy Jackson. I'm reading the first book. Cool, huh?

''Hello is someone in there?'' Ginny asks waving her hand in front of my eyes. She knocks the back part of my hair and I suspect it looks like I have a huge mane of hair for a face.

''I am not amused.'' I say blandly with a frown on my face. I sniffed, brushed my hair out of my vision , failed to keep in a smile. Everyone laughs, I burst into giggles too and we step out of the carriages. I stroke the jet black enormous horse like creature, with leathery wings and a long nuzzle. It neighed and a few people jumped in shock. I followed Shannon into the great hall, feeling nervous for this year. It had gone unusually well so far.

I sat down quietly at the table and waited for the first years to be sorted. The hat burst into a different song.

''Ann Zola.'' McGonagall read out. The list had started and Zola crept up quietly and jittery looking to the hat on the stall.

''HUFFLEPUFF!''

''Bunsen Dexter.''

That's one creepy name- Bunsen burner- fire and Dexter- just sounds evil. A tall gothic looking boy trudged up looking rather bored.

''SLYTHERIN!''

That was to be expected, next another girl.

'' This girl is a second year transfer from Beauxbatons- Winter Serena.''

She was normal height, had long black hair, which had blue highlights in, huge inky black eyes, that had a hint of blue in them, they were framed by a huge amount of black eyeliner and blue flecks in it. She was tanned, beautiful but deadly looking and looked like a rebel.

''RAVENCLAW!'' The hat screamed and the only space was beside me. I shuffle up.

''Hello there, name?'' She miles a French accent, all the boys were swooning over her.

''Katrina Lilith Cyrus- yours?''

''What a beautiful name, I think you heard my name up there, your being too polite- It's Serena Clara Winter.'' She says and holds her hand out and I shake it softly. She has a soft grip and she looks over at Theodore Nott. He helped pick on me with Malfoy occasionally.

''Oh he's good looking, who is he?'' She giggles. I smirk.

''Honestly, no he's a bully, I don't know any house apart from Slytherin that get along with him.'' I smirk. She seems really nice.

''Thanks for the advice.'' She smiles as he looks at me in a funny way. I shrug my shoulders and he goes back to looking bored at Parkinson, who's chatting him up.

Shannon looks at me with a sneer on her face, I beam at her.

''What are you doing with _her.'_' She asks the new girl and gestures to me.

''Shannon?'' I ask.

''Shove off, I never want to speak to you again. Pansy told me what you done to her earlier. ''

''Pansy now is it and what?'' I ask.

''You cursed her into a slug.''

''I never did such a thing- but I don't understand- why believe her? She looks like a pug- I don't need to make her more of a disaster.'' I say shrugging my shoulders. Shannon looks at me and turns away with Padma. Padma shoots a dirty look at me too and turns away. I put my head in my hands and listen to the sorting and it drags on and on and on. I feel someone tap my shoulder lightly.

''Ignore her, she's being a coward. She's probably jealous of you?''

''Jealous of me? Me? Are you thinking straight, who in their right minds would be jealous of me, I'm just an ugly nerd show-offy thing.'' I snap very quietly- and harshly. ''Sorry.'' I mutter to Serena, a moment later.

''It's okay you always feel stressed when you've fought with someone. You've still got me as a friend and I bet everyone- well pretty much everyone would want to be friends with you.'' She says, looking over at the Slytherin table. I laugh. We start tucking into the huge feast that lay upon the table in front of us and I didn't see Ron nor Harry that evening. We all scramble upstairs in front of the prefect and answer the riddle of the door to the common room.

''Oh hello, Miss Cyrus and who may your friend be?''

''Hello Rowena- this is Serena Winter.''

''Lovely to meet you, anyway what gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?''

''Uh- Would that be a towel?'' Serena questions.

''It most certainly would, goodnight Miss Winter, Miss Cyrus.'' She says and the portrait door creaks open. We rush upstairs to my dormitory and I see three doors instead of just the normal two for our year.

''There's normally just the two doors.''

''I found our names.'' She says.

''Cool.'' I mutter and the blackboard with our names on it, reads

_Katrina Lilith Cyrus_

_Serena Clara Winter_

''I love your name its exotic like the hurricane.'' Serena laughs. I smirk and we walk inside. Instead of the normal Egyptian cotton that greets my eyes, blue and bronze silken sheets meet my green eyes. I hurry to my bedside and run a hand over my duvet cover. We need to prepare our beds.

''We normally-''

''My mother and father arranged with Albus Dumbledore for us to have a luxury dormitory. They paid some extra money for us, I know you're true family.'' I gave her a look of excitement and polite curiosity. ''I'm sorry, I'm forbidden to tell you- my third and first cousins are as well.''

''Sorry, I'm going to give you a hard core personality assessment.'' I giggle. Much to my surprise she opened up her arms and answered.

''Of course! Fire away.''

''What blood type are you, as a matter of interest?''

''Pureblood.'' She says.

''Who are you first and third cousins?'' I blurt out before I could stop it.

''Shannon Amelia Slewyn is my first and Draco Lucius Malfoy is my third. Oh yeah and her real name isn't Shannon- its Enya. She wanted to keep it secret because it means fire- like evil fire. Dark magic. ''

''You have really evil cousins.'' I say, giggling.

''I know, especially Malfoy- he's one sorry excuse for a wizard.'' She mutters. I burst into laughter.

''That evil ferret face annoys me so badly, I did beat him up though once with Ron Weasley.''

''Amazing!'' She gasped.

''Thanks!'' I sing.

''Oh yeah, lets unpack and everything. Have you read all your schoolbooks?'' She asks.

''So I'm not the only one who does apart from Hermione.'' I giggle. She laughs.

That night is a blast- we eat sweets and laugh, we talk about everything- boys, make up, fashion. This is what I missed Shannon just acted bored. So did Padma.


	4. Both sad and fortunate

I wake up to my alarm, for once, and change into my robes, ignoring my now messy hair that I had kept in a bun for the last forty eight hours and had looked okay. I couldn't ignore it any longer but then Serena stirred and climbed out of bed.

''Hey Serena.'' I say. She rubs her eyes and snaps awake.

''Hey! I never noticed how amazing your hair is! Let me do it nice for you today!''

''Thanks! If you really want to, do you want me to do your hair?''

''Okay.'' She nods and she changes into her robes. She has a very slim figure and wears her skirt high- like me- at the waist. She approaches me armed with a hairbrush- ready to tame my hair. She laughs and drops the hairbrush on my bed and takes several hair pins out of my hair. ''Sorry, If I hurt you.'' She laughs, as my hair sticks in the bun position. I smirk and she takes the hairbands out and my hair puffs out really bad.

''S-S-Sorry! I- I've never ever seen such crazy hair!'' She laughs combing it down as it springs back out in a different position.

''It's okay. My hair is strange. I think I put too much hairspray in.'' I add and she chuckles.

''A bit? This is mad.'' She says. I look in the mirror and turn, she plaits one half of my head and then it goes into a normal ponytail. She pins the plait to stop any stray strands sneaking out and then she hairsprays it. She brushes my side fringe and sprays it again. Her hands are quick. She applies some mascara to my eyes and smudges some blue eye shadow onto my eye lids.

''You looks awesome.''

''Thanks.'' I laugh and comb her hair into a loose bun, I leave a couple of strands out and they bounce into soft slack ringlets. I pin her bun a little more and hairspray it. She does her own makeup- she wears thick black mascara and a little black eyeliner. She looks really quite awesome. I see a light blue small fake flower on my bedside cabinet and I slide it into her hair and we grab our bags- mine is a large blue shoulder bag with black flowers sewn onto the leather quilted style outside. It was lined and had numerous different compartments.

I walked into the common room with Serena and we saw a pile of time tables. I grabbed the one with my name on it and read it.

_Monday: History of magic Professor Binns- with the Gryffindor's._

_Care of magical creatures- Professor Kettleburn- with the Hufflepuff's. _

I couldn't be bothered to read anymore. I swaggered into the great hall with a wide smirk on my face- today I know I look good. I saw every second year boys heads turn. Malfoy smirks at me and winks cheekily. I roll my eyes.

''Every boys looking at you- even my third cousin!'' Serena giggles.

''Oh great.'' I mutter sarcastically and face palm as I sit down to tuck into breakfast. Hermione spots me.

''Hey! Kat!'' Ashe shouts across the hall with a wide grin on her face and she hurries over. I turn to face her, my bag on my shoulder.

''Hey Herm.'' I say, smiling. My other best friend! Serena huffs disapprovingly.

''Who's this?'' Hermione questions looking- if I must say it- a little jealous.

''Oh this is my new best friend Serena- you're still my best friend too!'' I add. She laughs and introduces herself to Serena, I take it Serena doesn't like Hermione's know it all attitude- Ravenclaw's just don't.

''Bye.'' Serena mutters, looking irritated. Hermione skips away.

''You put up a good act- once you get to know her she's really fun.'' I laugh; Serena face palms and we pick up our bags for our lesson. Padma has gone over with Lavender and Paraviti- like Shannon.

Malfoy walks over to us whilst we gracefully walk out the hall with our noses held up in the air with great posture for a joke. We burst into giggles as we get out.

''Hello, Winter, Cyrus.'' He sneers.

''What do you want Malfoy.'' I sneer back, he looks at me like I'm dirt and rounds on Serena. He's loads taller than both of us- by about a half a foot to a whole foot. All it achieves is him being more intimidating to those not knowing how to deal with him.

''Why are you at this school?'' He snaps at Serena. Blaise Zabini is switching his gaze between me and Serena, looking at us dreamily. I click in his face.

''Heeelloo? Earth to Blaise anyone?'' I snigger, he looks at me weirdly and then says hi.

''Answer my question.'' Malfoy suggests. I look at him like he's a ferret and then burst into laughter. ''Why are you laughing at me?''

''I was comparing you to a ferret and the resemblance is striking.'' I laugh. Serena laughs with me.

''As a matter of fact ferret face, mum and dad decided to send me here when they looked around Beauxbatons- they thought it was for veela's and tarts who judged you for who you are by how low you wear your skirt.''

''Good for you.'' Malfoy sneers, a pink tinge spreads across his cheeks and I smirk. Me and Serena prance off to our first lesson with the Gryffindor's.

What happens in history of magic-

I viciously grab the nearest piece of parchment I could find and scribble down- Where were you guy's last night?!

They reply. We can't read your writing it's too posh- it reminds me of Malfoy's handwriting.

The note was from Ron. I reply.

Thank you for that charming comment!;) I shall ask you again- WHERE WERE U LAST NIGHT?

I throw it across the room at them in cold fury. They liked annoying me- they thought it was funny because I got annoyed easily.

We drove the flying car accidently into the whomping willow.

I gasp and everyone looks at me- I wasn't listening.

''What's the matter Miss uh-''

''Cyrus, sir, I was gasping at the brutal way in which the goblins fought?'' I almost questioned. He looked satisfied and carried droning on. Somehow we were doing Goblin wars so my brain must have kept tabs. I was automatically taking notes as well. I had charmed my pen to do it for me- in my handwriting. I point to the note and Ron and Harry nod; I smirk.

THIS EVENING:

I'm singing catch me by Demi Lovato, with my IPod, in an abandoned corridor with Serena.

''Awesome singing girls.'' Fred and George grin, stepping out of the wall. I scream and fall backwards down many stairs and landing at the bottom in a sitting position. I briefly chuckle and yelp in pain as I get to stand up. I think I might have broken my arm.

''Are you okay?!'' Lee Jordan appears out of nowhere and helps me up. Fred, George and Serena come hurrying downstairs. Fred's making a joke and Serena's giggling. I get the hint she may fancy him.

''Yeah, okay apart from my arm.'' I smile, wincing in pain as I click it out of an awkward position. Lee puts and arm around me and stops me from falling over again.

''Brakium de imendi callio.'' George mutters and a wave of heat overcomes my arm and suddenly it moves again- like a normal arm. I squeal and hug him. Serena giggles as Fred twirls a strand of her hair around one of his fingers. I laugh.

''Thanks George. How are you guys here?'' I ask. George takes us back into that narrow corridor and smirks and me cheekily. I bush as he pulls out a bare piece of parchment.

''Its fine- this is the-''

''Secret to our-'' Fred smirks after George.

''Amazing success!'' Lee Jordon finishes. I and Serena look at it with a small look of being perplexed on our faces.

''I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'' Fred, George and Lee all say in sync. I watch entranced as patterns of ink spread across the page- ink that turns into fancy calligraphy saying _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. _

''We owe them so much.'' Fred mutters, George nodding along. They open up the maranders map- according to the front, and a map true to its word is revealed.

A map showing all the people I like and _hate_ are revealed in different places.

''Is that really Harry in his room talking to Ron and Hermione?'' I laugh.

''Yep. They talk a lot.'' George nods. I giggle- how I don't know? Malfoy's in his room talking to Blaise, Crabbe and Goyole. Hermione comes racing down the corridor with her phone.

''I've worked out how to work it! I've recorded the howler!''

''What?!'' I laugh. She presses play. I can hear the hisses of smoke that must have streamed through the edges of the envelope. I heard faint murmering.

''STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT 'TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND ME HAD THOUGHT WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE!'' Mrs Weasley's yells boomed out the phone and I burst into laughter, as did Fred, George and Serena.

''The got what they deserved.'' Hermione stated, looking at all of us disapprovingly.

'' WE RECEIVED A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT AND I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME. WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY BOTH COULD'VE DIED! WE'RE BOTH ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHERS FACING AN INQUIREY AT WORK. IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME! Oh yes, Ginny- congratulations on getting into Gryffindor- your father and I are both very proud..'' I heard a whispering. ''To be honest- Kathy- Auntie Muriel thinks she's not a part of the family. I don't really mind her- I rather like her, but your father hates her. Don't know why- he thinks she should've been in Slytherin. I'm disappointed she got into Ravenclaw- but she's amazing.''


	5. Hurt and healed

I felt tears sting in my eyes.

Fred and George's arms enclosed around me.

''Are you okay?''

''Oh yes. Perfectly okay when I've been whispered about behind my back, where I feel at home is not my home and I don't belong there.'' I snap.

''Please calm down.'' Ron says as he rounds the corner.

''I'm sorry but I'm leaving.'' I cry and storm around the corner to my dormitory. Once I get there I bolt upstairs and bury my head under my pillow and fold my duvet around myself.

Serena knew to leave me alone and we fell asleep soon.

A stroll into the great hall with Serena by my side and my head down and a plain expression that I was not to be messed with on my face. I hold a quill and a piece of parchment, my golden hair tied up in a messy bun, a few locks hanging loose- framing my face, my black bag slung over my shoulder. I sit at the Ravenclaw table. I write a note to Mrs Weasley.

_I heard the end of that Howler. Thank you for letting Arthurs opinions get in there of me. You practically disowned me. To be honest- the only place I can live is your place- so I have to stay at yours but please do not say things behind my back. If you have to say something to me- say it to my face. After that light talk hope everything's well, see you at Christmas, from Kathy._

Malfoy leans over my shoulder.

''You don't belong on this table. Shove off.'' I snap at him.

He laughs at my face. I whip around, take him by surprise and punch him. He clutches his nose in agony. The teachers at the heads table are calling for me to calm down, by which time Enya- AKA Shannon- and Serena are shouting at the teachers and Malfoy and I collect up my bags, send my letter with Errol the owl, then grab several pieces of toast and storm out of the hall, with Enya and Serena on each side of me.

Enya's slightly shorter than me now and Serena is way taller than me of course. We look really girly. I brush this thought off and burst into the common room, I tuck into my toast.

''I've had enough of Malfoy and his cronies. We need to do something.'' Enya says.

''Decided to believe me then about Parkinson and Padma.'' I say.

''Yeah, I'm sorry.'' She says, putting her hand on her heart and fiddling with her dip dyed dark red and dark brown hair.

''It's okay.'' I say, hugging her.

''My third cousin is a twit. Honestly- I don't understand how anyone can stand him.'' Serena says.

''No one does.'' I and Enya say at the same time. We all burst into laughter.

''We make an amazing trio.''

''Yeah- right KATRINA, SERENA AND ENYA. THE ULTIMATE TRIO. BOUND TO BE AWESOME AND TO HOLD EVERYONE LITRALLY SPELLBOUND.'' I say in a fake American deep voice- like the one you get on adverts sometimes. It was a feeble attempt. We all laugh and then Serena smirks.

''We could be called Katseya. Katrina, Serena and Enya!''

''Dat is one awesome idea.'' I giggle. We stroll to our first lesson with Gilldory Lockhart. Oh my gods- save me.

A note hit me in the back as I was falling asleep accidently in defence against the dark arts.

_You don't know who this is- Meet me by the black lake alone at midnight- please come. Meet at your favourite tree. I know where it is._

Who would send me such a stupid message. An owl flew in. Gilldory Lockhart chuckled.

''Oh look an owl for me! Fan mail!'' He sung. The owl landed upon my desk. ''Oh no. For Miss don't have a clue.''

''Charming.'' I say loudly. '' You full of yourself idiot- who happens to be named himself Lockhart.'' I mutter to Malfoy, who happened to be sitting next to me. Malfoy smirks and then chuckles back.

I laugh aloud and open the owl.

_Dear Kathy,_

_I'm sorry Arthur doesn't trust you, I don't think Percy does either. Arthur stupidly thinks your evil and should be in Slytherin. You're no different from the twins. Arthur's written underneath._

_Love Molly xxx._

_Dear Kathy Cyrus,_

_You know very well why I don't trust you- your true family. Don't pretend you don't know._

_Arthur._

I gasp and a tear travels sneaks annoyingly down my cheek- only to be wiped away with a swipe of my hand a second later. Malfoy looks at me curiously and then at my letter. I write at the bottom- _I don't know?_

''Is there something you want to share? Miss Nobody is it?''

''As a matter of fact its Miss Cyrus and no I don't professor.'' I say, folding my arms across my chest. Malfoy rolls his eyes at the same time as I do. ''Poor, pathetic excuse for a wizard.'' I whisper to Serena, who's on my left. She chuckles.

''I know right?!'' She laughs.

''Miss Winter shut up. This lesson is about me! Now these are deadly creatures and don't be lured by their innocent looks. Prepare yourself for this.'' Lockhart whispers in deadly silence. I prepare myself. Something dangerous lives in that cage. He sweeps the cloth of and I can't help but burst into laughter with Malfoy, Serena and Enya. Parkinson cackles in laughter. I roll my eyes again and start daydreaming. I hear voices in my ears, getting louder, screams of terror and I snap out of non-reality and everyone's running around. Malfoy's already out and knocks over a panicked Lockhart, who's running out. Everyone's out. Leaving the three smarts to clean up after everyone. Like usual.

I, Enya and Serena all start stunning the bright electric blue Cornish pixies and stuffing them back into the bird cage. They fly wild. I chase a few down and catch them in my fist and I see one in the corner of the room seemingly sobbing. Dusk pounces into the room and starts helping Enya and Serena. I approach the smallest pixie in the corner of the room. I take it into my palm and its crying. Tracks of silver lead down its cheeks.

''Are you okay?'' I whisper and it shakes its head and gestures to its wing. Its wing is torn in several places and it has a tracker attached to it. The tracker unclips at my touch and I whisper to the pixie.-'' I know a half giant who can help you- they can release you into the wild- would you like it there?'' I ask and it nods.

_That night_

Recently Shannon had started using her real name Enya. Everyone likes her new name but knows what it means. Never mind- they never did. I take Crystal the pixie into my hand and slide on my invisibility robes. I had learnt how the disillusionment charm worked, so I performed it on Enya and Serena. Enya had her sleeping area moved to mine and Serena's dormitory so now there were three of us instead of two. We creep out the portrait door a sneak down to Hagrid's hut. I knock on the door and the booming barks of Fang the boarhound- echo around and out the door. The small cosy cabin of Hagrid's, door opens and Hagrid pops his head out. I pull my hood down.

''Hello Hagrid- I've got something.''

''Hullo Kathy, is anyone with you?''

''Yeah, Serena and Enya.'' I say. Hagrid doesn't know Shannon's real name so looks confused then slightly scared at the name. I undo the disillusionment charm on my friends and Hagrid invites us in.

''So what are you here for exactly?'' He asks.

''Just a scared and broken winged Cornish Pixie called Crystal.'' I say and Crystal creeps quietly out my coat pocket. She sits next to a giant mug on Hagrid's coffee table and points to her wing.

''Hullo there! Ah a broken wing if I ever saw one meself.'' He grunts- I barely make out the words from his mumbling. The pixie looks frightened.

''Don't worry- Hagrid can fix anting and heal any animal or pixie or any creature alive, okay?''

Crystal nods, crawls up to me makes a little squeaking sound and crawls back to her original position. That's a pixie's way of saying thanks. We leave. With the disillusionment charm on us and my invisibility robes on with an extra weight lifted off our shoulders.

''I got a note from someone earlier. It said to meet them alone by the Black Lake at midnight.''

''If it said alone you best go alone.'' Enya quickly says, Serena agrees.

''We need to give you some alone time. We'll meet you in our dorm in morning. I-I-I'm t-t-t-tire- tired.'' Serena says, halfway through a yawn. I nod.

''See ya.'' I smile and creep the way to the black lake- to my favourite tree. I'm a quarter of an hour early and a hand taps on my shoulder as I perch in a branch. I whip around to see Malfoy staring me in the face. ''What do you want?'' I sigh he puts an arm around my shoulder as I start losing my balance and nearly fall out the tree. I regain my balance instantly. ''Thanks.'' I mumble.

''It's okay. I just need someone to give me some advice.''

''You- A Malfoy need advice? You're getting weirder every day.'' I chuckle.

''And you're not?'' He smirks, winking at me. I roll my eyes and fall back into him. ''Lucky I'm here really.''

''Yeah but you could be begging a first year or manipulating one to give you advice.''

''Why would I want to do that?''

''Because your Malfoy.''

''Good point.'' He replies. I whack him. He sniggers as I clutch my fist.

''Your chest is really hard!''

''Thanks- called- practising Quidditch.''

I roll my eyes.

''I was wondering,'' He says. '' I mean what was in your letters?''

''What's it to you?'' I snap.

''I heard the end of the howler. About Arthur Weasley hating you. Is it true?''

''How-''

''I was at the Gryffindor table near Neville at the time.''

''Yes.'' I say, shaking my head. I start silently weeping and he puts an arm around me and I shake it off.

''Is that all you wanted to hear?!'' I practically scream.

''NO, I wanted to know that I wasn't the only kid whose hated by their fathers.'' He murmurs.

''Your father hates you?''

''Yeah.'' He mutters, looking sorry for himself.

''I didn't know I-''

''YOU STUPID RAVENCLAWS ARE SO ARROGANT!''

WTF is wrong with this boy? I _was _going to apologize.

''Am I now?'' I say.

''YES! You don't think of anyone else's issues just yours and your so non- observant is crazy.''

''Well your seriously bipolar. I think you should go to St Mungo's.'' I say, folding my arms, bright red and I wrap my invisibility robes around me together and I walk off back to my cosy dormitory and my welcoming silken laid sheeted beds.

Later that day- at about five o'clock- when lessons finished, I walked down to the court yard with Serena, Enya, Hermione, Ron and Harry. We all started talking about Quidditch.

''I know! Have you seen Viktor Krum flying? He's awesome!'' I laugh.

''Oh yeah!'' Enya and Ron both say together. Enya blushes like a strawberry and looks down. I snigger.

''Yeah, he was one of my friends and I still keep in contact with him.'' Serena smirks.

''All right Harry? I'm- I'm Colin Creevey.'' He beams. He takes a step forward. ''I'm in Gryffindor too. Do you think it would be all right if I could have a picture?'' He raises his camera hopefully. I burst into laughter with Serena and Enya, earn a few looks from Ron, Creevey, Harry and Hermione, then grab a book out my bag and start reading Percy Jackson.

''A picture.'' I hear Harry repeat. I look up from my page, which I keep reading over and over again not taking in the information; he has a blank expression on his face.

''So I can prove I've met you! I know all about you.''

''Stalker.'' I mutter, smirking, Serena and Enya giggle. Theodore Nott winks at Enya. She blushes and giggles further.

''Everyone's told me about how you survived when You Know Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and left a scar on your forehead.'' He says and scans Harry's hairline for his lightning scar. ''And a boy in my dorm says the pictures will move if you put them in the right potion. It's amazing here isn't it? I never knew what I was doing was magic until I got the letter from Hogwarts.

My dad is a milkman so he couldn't believe it either. I'm sending loads of pictures back to im. It would be cool if I had one of you- maybe if one of your friends could take it and I can stand next to you?''

I laugh hard and everyone stares at me. I carry on reading and take it all in. The action, the amazement, the fear the danger, the-.

_''Signed photo's?_ You're giving out _signed photo's_ Potter?''

Malfoy's voice echoed loud across the courtyard as he stood towering over Creevey. His usual bodyguards stood either side of him. I carry on reading and roll my eyes. I love reading!

Malfoy roared to an invisible crowd and everyone sniggers. I roll my eyes. Harry would just ignore him, wouldn't he?

''Everyone queue up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photo's!''

''No I'm not,'' Harry sounds angry. ''Shut up Malfoy.''

''Yeah shut your trap Malfoy.'' I laugh. ''Go Harry.'' I sneeze.

''Charming as always Kathy.''

''Obviously.''

''But hello anyway.''

''Just go away.'' I say, folding my arms, standing up and looking directly into his cool grey eyes. They remind me of storms. I snap out of it and look down.

''Dream on.'' Malfoy smirks. I mentally slap myself for being so stupid to think Malfoy would go away.

''You're just jealous.'' Creevey pipes up- his whole body is probably the thickness of Crabbe's neck.

'_'Jealous?_'' Malfoy sneers, not shouting anymore for the whole courtyard was listening in. I chuckle with Serena. ''Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself.''

Crabbe and Goyole snigger stupidly. I fold my arms.

''And I don't think acting like a bully, or idiot, or retard or acting like your cool when you have a bad rep makes you that special really, myself.'' I say imitating Malfoy.

''Exactly, so why don't you go swallow some soap?'' Serena laughs.

''Or maybe scorigify will do the trick?'' Enya suggests.

''Why don't you fetch a bar of soap from anywhere- I mean everyone knows your reputation as the bully and for the way you tease everyone so anyone will give you a bar of soap.''

''Eat slugs Malfoy.'' Ron sneers.

''Be careful Weasley. You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy will have to come and take you away from school.'' Malfoy sneers and puts on a shrill high voice. ''If you put another toe out of line-''

A big group of Slytherin fifth years laugh loudly at this.

He talks normal again. ''Yeah, and your daddy will be in more trouble, just remember Cyrus, that you can't go getting in trouble and that he hates you- even if he says otherwise.''

I feel a tear track down my cheek and I look at him savagely.

''At least my parents don't know me- I don't care what the Weasley's think of me. I don't care what anyone thinks of me- I won't be in any trouble if I beat you to a pulp. Your father would miss you _so much.''_ I retort. He stares at me with cold empty eyes. I carry on reading.

''Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter.'' Malfoy smirks. I want to seriously punch im right now- I feel so violent. Don't know how, do you? Yeah- I know what your thinking- that nobody could help it. I can't. ''It'd be worth more than his family's whole house.''

Ron whips out his wand and I make a rude gesture to Malfoy without looking up. Hermione whispers something. ''Look out!'' She snaps her book shut and I do to, seeing Gilldory Lockhart strolling in turquoise robes towards us.

''Who's giving out signed photos?''

Harry started to speak but Lockhart cut him short and flung an arm around him. I smirk and Malfoy slips back into some crowd. I roll my eyes and me, Serena and Enya all walk to our next lesson as Lockhart forces himself by Harry and makes Creevey take a picture of the pair.

''Did you see his face? Malfoy's when you retorted to his insult- wait why were you crying?'' Enya smiles but then frowns.

''He was telling the truth- I have no true family.'' I say.

''He looked confused and shocked at that fact.'' Serena says. ''I know why.''

''Why?!'' I ask.

''I can't tell you.'' She says. ''I have a secret to tell you though. I'm sorry it's a very big one.''

''I won't tell.'' Me and Enya say at the same time.

''Okay, I'm Sirius Black's daughter.'' She gulps. I gasp and Enya's eyes widen. ''My mum is pureblood too- she's called Myra, she married Sirius Black. I live with her and we've sworn to keep it secret but her maiden name was Slewyn. Her sister is Annia Slewyn- Enya's mother. She was an outcast in her pureblood mad family. She had only me with my father and now he rots in Azkaban. I don't know what I would do if he escaped. Mother told me he's an animagas.'' She carries on and I nearly faint at her words. ''So that's why Enya is my cousin and Draco is my third cousin.''

''Whoa- big secret to keep then.''

''I know.'' She nods. We chuckle and walk to the Ravenclaw common room, joking all the way.


End file.
